Chipper Can Kill
by Shipper Friendly
Summary: Peter calls Olivia "sweetheart" when he's in a chipper mood. Oh no. -We all need a little light fanfiction after such a sad finale- Bolivia is in there. Forgot to mention...VERY OOC.


**I have no idea why I wrote this, really. It's just random...Read at your own risk. **

**Un-beta-ed. No big spoilers. Just...craziness.**

**Disclaimer: I own Fringe and all its...oh no...that was just a dream...Olivia wasn't trapped in the alternate-oh...that was a dream too.  
**

**It was a normal work day** to start with. Peter was feeling pretty chipper due to a rare good night's sleep. Astrid took Walter to a movie, but then he got tired (which also means needy and child-like for him)…so she did the easy thing and just rented out a motel room for the night. This left Peter alone in their house…just him and a nice, quite night. So you could say that Peter was feeling pretty good about himself. A little too good.

"Hey, sweetheart, you called me in?"

"Did you just…?" Peter Bishop froze in place. Whoops. The lab seemed suddenly stuffy. Where was Walter when you needed him?

"No. I said...streetcar."

"Streetcar?" Olivia Dunham looked at Peter with a skeptical look.

"Yeah as in…streetcars...call me in to this lab sometimes. Because Walter likes streetcar races." _Please let that do, _please _let that do…_

"I'm going to let it pass for now because you're freaking me out, but this conversation will continue later." Peter sighed with relief. He didn't feel like getting punched in the face today.

**Later, **Olivia strode into the lab.

"Hey, Peter." She greeted with a suspiciously cheerful tone. Peter was leaning on a metal table, reading some notes. "Guess what?"

"What?" Peter looked up from his notes, but remained leaning against the table. His eyes narrowed in suspicion and slight fear.

"It's later." Olivia grinned. Peter winced. She walked forward. "Guess what?"

Olivia leaned in close to his face…closer…

…closer….

And…..

_WHAM!_

"OW!" Peter rubbed his stomach where Olivia had…well, you know. Sucker punched him. He felt humiliated. "What was that for?"

"Oh nothing…..sweetheart."

That girl would be the death of him someday.

**Later that night,** Peter was watching _Friends _re-runs on his couch. It was a Friday night and he didn't have anything better to do. His lack of friends and love life determined his every free night. Fortunately, those were far and few between.

So when Peter heard a loud knock at his door, he was surprised. Like, scared out of his mind surprised.

He almost fell off the couch in excitement. He ran to the door before Walter could. "_And when you mix the helium with sodium and uranium…_" He was ranting on about…something.

"Olivia! What a surprise!" Little did she know how much of a surprise it really was.

"Hey. Sorry for punching you earlier." She stepped over the threshold. "I just had to."

"Understandable."

"Alright, so what possessed you-"

She couldn't finish. Why? Well, there was something covering her mouth. Specifically, it was a man's mouth. Peter's. In short, Peter Bishop was kissing her.

It was sudden. He didn't even know what was happening. Then all of a sudden, he was kissing her.

"It wasn't my fault!" He blurted out when they broke apart.

"I didn't mind."

She leaned in for another kiss.

"_FINALLY!" _They heard from Walter upstairs. First, they thought it was about them kissing. But, of course, Walter always keeps you guessing. "_My experimental peach de-bruiser has worked!"_

"Wanna go out for drinks?"

"Sounds like a plan."

With that, the two went out the door before any more nonsense escaped Walter's mouth.

**Meanwhile...**in the upper floor of the Bishop household, a certain Walter Bishop was calling his conniving partner in crime.

"Asterlimb, it appears as though our plan has worked. Part two will be under way at 0800 hours tomorrow morning. Remember to bring the watermelon jell-o."

"You got it." Astrid didn't really know what she was doing, but it kept Walter from doing anything harmful. And it kept him busy.

**The next morning, **Olivia entered the lab around seven thirty. She was happy. Genuinely happy. Nothing was going to stop her today! It may be a Saturday, but really who cares? She had work to do from the last case. She had been working through the last few weekends to work through paperwork on particularly hard cases.

She began the day with some long over-due paperwork. She turned on some music (jazz) and bobbed her head a little. Olivia was in a genuinely happy mood.

Peter entered the lab around seven fifty five. He was also in an extremely happy mood. He came to work only because there was hardly anything to do at home and…well Olivia was here so why couldn't he be?

"Heeelllooo, Astrid. Walter." He greeted merrily.

"Hello, Peter." Walter smiled. "Would like some ice cream?"

"No thanks, Walter." Peter grinned and headed for Olivia's office.

"WAIT!" Walter yelled. "You can't go in there."

Peter halted and did an about-face. "Why not?" He asked with a light tone.

He looked briefly at Astrid. She nodded and headed for Olivia's office.

"So Astrid can go in Olivia's office, but I can't?"

"She needs to tell Olivia something, Peter."

Peter watched as Astrid entered Olivia's office. She offered Olivia a piece of food or something of the sort. Olivia gladly took it, but soon began choking…choking? What? Peter ran into the office.

"Astrid, what did you give her?" Olivia started coughing and gagging. Astrid did her part and pretended to be innocent.

"Just a cookie." She said and walked out. Peter started hitting Olivia's back to help her spit out the crumbs. Eventually, she stopped choking and both of them looked at each other.

"Walter." They said at the same time.

**After a long, long conversation** with Walter and a few promises of strawberry milkshakes (long story), Walter finally confessed that he intended Olivia to choke. Not to death. Just…choke.

"Why, Walter? What would possess you to make Olivia choke?" Peter really wanted to know. So did Olivia. Even Astrid didn't understand.

"Well, you see…I thought if Olivia choked, you'd finally tell her how you feel." He whispered loudly as if were some sort of secret only Peter could know. "You know, you talk in your sleep a lot-"

"Stop right there!"

"Peter, what do you say in your sleep?" Olivia smiled mischievously. Walter seemed oblivious to Peter's embarrassment. Astrid just watched with an amused expression.

"Oh, well, he mostly just says your name a lot." Walter smiled. Then, he whispered, "Sometimes he smiles. And he cuddles his pillow." Walter was a piece of work. Let's just leave it at that.

"Walter, oh, you joker!" Peter pulled Walter to the side. "Walter, that is not something you just go telling to Olivia!"

"Well, I know you kissed her last night, son." Walter winked. Now it was getting creepy…

"Doesn't mean you just tell her my sleeping habits!" He said rather loudly. Olivia and Astrid looked over from their private conversation.

"Hey." He nodded in their direction and smiled nervously.

**Meanwhile with the girls, **Olivia was explaining the events over the past day and a half. Astrid nodded along, although she already knew most of everything.

"And then we went out for drinks…"

"FINE I'LL TELL HER!" Peter shouted almost immediately as Olivia had begun talking. Peter glared at Walter as he walked nervously over to Olivia and Astrid. Olivia turned to face him, arms crossed across her chest.

"You wanted to tell me something?"

"I…" He held out the 'I' for a little bit. "…loveyougottagobye."

Olivia stood there for a moment, smiling her face off. Then, Astrid gave her a push.

"Go do something!" Astrid whispered excitedly. Walter nodded, his smile only growing.

"Peter!" Olivia yelled as she ran out the lab doors.

**Outside the lab, **Peter was walking among students, his face bright red from embarrassment. He reminded himself to reprimand Walter repeatedly that night. Surely Olivia would never let him forget this.

"Arrghhh!" He groaned, looking up at the sky.

"Peter!" He heard Olivia shout. Oh no. She caught sight of him and it felt like he was standing in mud. He couldn't move. She came running over.

"Hey."

"Hey." Peter looked at his feet and shoved his hands deep in his coat pockets. "Just ignore everything that happened."

"Oh, really? I guess that you don't want me to say that my feelings are reciprocated, then." Olivia smiled widely when Peter looked up with a comically surprised expression.

"Really?"

"No, I was just kidding when I kissed you last night." Olivia said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. "Come on let's get back to the lab."

"You know, this will change something."

"I hope it changes everything."

The two lovebirds shared a smiled before walking back into what could only be called their normal lives. A rollercoaster is more fun to ride with a partner anyways.

**Thank you for making it through that go-nowhere fanfic. Reviews are appreciated, but not begged for!**


End file.
